


basket case activities

by arcanamagnus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars II
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanamagnus/pseuds/arcanamagnus
Summary: Starscream and BB try to canoodle in peace, but the comic jet duo won't let them have a moment of it.
Relationships: BB/Starscream, Dirge/Thrust
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	basket case activities

**Author's Note:**

> happy starscream saturday! though this is about a very different starscream, namely the only one i dare stan a.k.a. the shining light of bw2

The soft, grassy earth of the part of Gaia they claimed for their own wasn’t the most comfortable of surfaces — dusty, dirty,  _ organic _ —, but Starscream found very little reason to complain as he lay draped over BB's chest with that big hand sliding up and down his back with a gentleness he knew was reserved for him only. It was nice to get away from Lords Galvatron and Megastorm's plots sometimes and just enjoy each other's company, tangled together as if combined.

"Mmm, BB? Did you know you're perfect and I love you?" He asked with his cheek pressed over BB's spark, staring at his conjunx's face with a softness that was also BB's only.

"Roger," BB answered so, so softly, hand sliding up to caress the back of Starscream's head, "Feel same."

"Of course you do," Starscream sighed fondly, pressing into BB's touch, "You're so good to me."

He moved to cradle BB's face as well, looking for the catch on his mask, but a sudden noise out in the brush startled him into sliding right off BB's chest and onto the floor.

"Oh, it's  _ you _ ," his optics narrowed as he spotted at the edge of the clearing that insufferable comedy duo also fallen on the ground right on top of a bush, "Don’t you have  _ work _ to do or something?"

The two of them denied it vehemently with waving hands, saying that they were on a totally approved break, but Starscream knew better. Still, no use arguing with mechs with the processor power of an energon dispenser. 

"Come on, BB," he stood up and extended his hand to his partner, " _ Some _ of us have to be useful."

* * *

This time they sought refuge by the shore of a large green lake. It was a sizable distance from where the fortress ship was stationed so _ surely _ they could have their much-needed alone time. It wasn't that they were uncomfortable being affectionate in public, just that it was grating to have the other Predacons on their afterburners all the time.

Also, Starscream loved to see BB's soft, round face with its cute nose and thick lips and that was a privilege only  _ he _ got to have. BB also loved the opportunity to see Starscream's, with its bold features that nonetheless managed to look delicate. Being alone had them comfortable enough to shed their masks, and they cherished those moments very much.

BB sat with his feet dipped in the water and Starscream on his lap squishing his plump cheeks with his hands and laughing softly.

"I love you so much. You're so handsome and I love you so much."

BB nuzzled into Starscream's hand and kissed it, and Starscream  _ melted _ . He pulled BB in and pressed their lips together lightly with a pleased sigh.

That peace lasted too little though. Soon enough Dirge and Thrust flew in to call them back to duty and being caught off guard had Starscream fall right into the lake.  _ Wonderful _ .

* * *

The abandoned structure the Autorollers found during recon a couple days ago had proven to be a dead end in terms of extracting Angolmois energy, but it was nice and private and the lighting was pretty and the matte black of Starscream's body looked beautiful in it.

He lay sprawled on the artificial flooring, optics half shut and struts relaxed as BB ran his fingers through the edges of his chest plating with a reverence that had Starscream's engine purring like a cozy cybercat. The mask was off too, and BB could stare unimpeded at the quiver of Starscream's sharp lips when he brushed something sensitive. He knew all the hot spots on him by now, but still explored the expanse of him like every time was the first.

BB slid his hand around Starscream's waist and leaned down to nuzzle at his neck, earning a soft gasp as Starscream curved his back up into the touch.

"Love you…" BB murmured into the crook of Starscream's neck — he still couldn’t talk much, but that phrase easily made its way into his limited repertoire after so long. 

Starscream whimpered, and repeated the sentiment over and over like it was the only thing he wanted his vocaliser to remember. 

But not even a moment like this was sacred, and Starscream's praises were cut off by Thrust suddenly falling in from the ceiling.

"You alright there?" They heard Dirge yell from above.

"Yeah! Guess who I found!" Thrust answered way too cheerfully. 

The sound of Starscream's engine growling was overshadowed only by the noise of BB's missiles firing.

* * *

Their quarters aboard the  _ Galvaburg II  _ were cramped, to say the least. There were two beds — affixed to the walls — as per ship standard, and whatever space was left wasn’t enough to spend any time in there other than to recharge, and even recharge was complicated. 

One of their temporary solutions to the fixed bed problem was to simply stack on top of each other on the larger bed, BB on his back and Starscream half between his legs half atop the cockpit of his alt mode. It was generally something they did after BB had a nightmare and needed a physical reminder that he wasn’t in Maximal hands anymore, and they’d do it for as many nights as necessary before returning to the slightly easier on the struts sleeping on separate beds while holding hands.

Starscream’s hand smoothed over BB’s broad midsection in one such nights as he recounted a story from when he was young, stupid and not quite as beautiful, the action and the sound of his voice more integral to the act of comforting than the subject matter itself. The words blurred into each other as BB started to nod off under Starscream, tension lowering progressively into almost nothing… before a loud crash from the room above startled them both into full awareness.

BB jolted panickedly, weapons system coming online right away, and almost jostling Starscream from him. But Starscream caught himself quickly enough, kneeling between BB’s legs and taking his face in his hands with a placating shush.

“It’s fine! It’s fine,” he soothed, “It’s just that blasted comedy duo upstairs. You’re safe. It’s fine.”

The gatling cannon powered down slowly as BB’s mind cleared up.

“We’re fine,” Starscream whispered one last time as BB hugged him close to his chest.

* * *

The ruins of their latest attempt at a base were supposed to be, for all intents and purposes, abandoned, but something about the energy signatures Starscream had detected while flying over it on patrol with BB told a different story. Investigating such an invasion should fall to Thrust and Dirge, but the two idiots seemed to be absolutely incommunicable and, well, they were already there.

The structure’s layout, embedded into a stony cliff, wouldn’t allow for a simple flyover, so they landed on the beach and walked into the dark cave, BB at the front and Starscream hanging off his side with just a touch of hiding behind him.

A hideously echoed sound rang through the tunnel and Starscream pressed even closer into BB before realising it was  _ laughter _ . A sense of superiority lifted him up then — if it was just some of those stupid silly Maximals he’d get them  _ so good _ — and Starscream took the lead, pulling BB by the hand in the direction of the sound.

The laughing and talking got progressively louder as they went deeper into the cave and soon they could identify two different voices, though not make out the words. It wasn’t until they had almost reached the edge of the bend where the sound seemed to come from that Starscream realised that he recognised the voices all too well.

“Hang on,” Starscream held BB back before the turn of the tunnel, “I think it’s— Oh my…”

“Roger?” BB looked down at him, who’d just turned back to him after taking a peek at the other room.

“All this time they’ve just—,” Starscream paused, shaking his head, “Let’s go, BB. It’s not worth it.”

And so they walked back, now with Thrust and Dirge’s half lovey dovey half comedic talk loud and clear on their audials.


End file.
